I'M OK
by Pebe 1301
Summary: "Mungkin aku sudah terbiasa.." -KaiSoo fanfic


I'M OK!

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, Park Chanyeol, Choi Sulli

Other Cast :

Yong Junhyung, Kim Yoojung, Jung Eunji

Inspired by Eric Nam – I'm OK

Beast – When I Miss You

" _Mungkin aku sudah terbiasa"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Breakups are always like this  
It gets better with time  
I'm OK_

 _I randomly heard about you  
Guess you're doing well  
I'm OK_

 _._

 _.._

Seoul. Salah satu negara paling sibuk di dunia. Ribuan bahkan jutaan manusia berlalu lalang, melaksanakan kewajiban mereka, mengais uang demi sesuap nasi, menuntut ilmu demi cita cita mereka.

Salah satu diantara mereka adalah seorang namja manis berperawakan mungil layaknya seorang gadis, memiliki mata bulat lebar serta tatapan yang persis seperti satan jika kalian mengganggunya tetapi Ia memiliki senyum yang teramat manis yang membuat kalian seketika meleleh di tempat. Ia adalah Do Kyungsoo. Mahasiswa semester 2 Fakultas Kedokteran di Seoul National University.

Sembari menggerutu sebal Ia melangkah dengan tergesa di lorong fakultas tersebut dengan tumpukan buku tebal yang di bawanya membuat Ia terlihat tenggelam diantara buku buku tersebut.

"Kyungsoo.." Panggil seseorang.

BRUKK

Ia menatap nanar buku buku yang berceceran di lantai. Ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!" –Chanyeol. Itulah orang yang memanggilnya. Chanyeol hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia menepuk bahu namja mungil itu. Melihat ke arah buku buku Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ada apa? Kenapa buku buku ini berceceran disini Kyung? Kau membuangnya?"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa Park Chanyeol? INI KARENAMU KAU TAHU!" Balas Kyungsoo berapi api, Ia mendelik sebal ke arah namja tiang itu, sebelum merapihkan kembali bukunya.

"Hehe, maafkan aku Kyung" Ia membantu Kyungsoo merapihkan kembali bukunya dan membawa sebagian buku buku tebal itu. "Biarkan aku membantumu membawa ini Kyung, sebagai permintaan maafku".

"Memang sudah seharusnya kau membantuku, bodoh" Ia masih kesal kepada temannya itu, memanggilnya dengan suara keras seperti om om itu membuatnya kaget.

"Ya sudah maafkan aku" Ia merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan mengacak rambut halus Kyungsoo.

"Yak tak perlu kau merusak rambutku, Bo-" Chanyeol membekap mulut Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ramah mungkin lebih tepatnya tersenyum minta maaf kepada setiap orang di koridor

"Kau berisik sekali, semua orang melihat kita kau tahu. Bakka!"

Kyungsoo menggigit telapak tangan Chanyeol dengan keras, membuat Chanyeol meringis dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan buku buku Kyungsoo.

"Rasakan itu! Bawa semua buku bukuku, Park! Bye" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dengan anggun, membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

Sementara itu Chanyeol menggibas gibaskan tangannya yang terasa perih dan membereskan buku buku itu kembali. Poor Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Kim Kai ternyata berpacaran dengan teman satu fakultasnya"

"Ia dan ku dengar namanya adalah Choi Sulli"

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia itu mahasiswi yang paling di kagumi oleh mahasiswa disini?"

"Beruntung sekali Sulli yang cantik mendapatkan Kim Kai yang tampan"

"Aigoo bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo ya di tinggal Kai yang berpacaran dengan Sulli"

"Ya kau ini tentu saja Kai lebih pantas bersama Sulli"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah tempat duduk yang berada di belakang kelas. Aku mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Ini menyakitkan sebenarnya, semudah itukah Ia mendapatkan penggantiku. Aku mengerti sangat mengerti, Kim Kai itu tampan, Kim Kai itu pintar dan Kim Kai itu di puja puja oleh semua orang. Hanya saja ku kira ini terlalu cepat. Namun, tak apa aku bersyukur jika Ia dapat menemukan yang lebih baik dariku. Aku menunduk, bermaksud mengambil i-Podku untuk mengusir rasa bosanku. Setelah mendapat apa yang aku cari, aku mendongak tak sengaja aku melihat Ia melewati kelasku bersama kekasih barunya. Aku terdiam menatap kearahnya dan Ia pun menatap kearahku dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah kekasihnya dengan senyum manisnya. Aku menahan nafas saat melihatnya tersenyum, senyum manis yang mampu membuatku bersemu itu bukan untukku lagi tapi untuk orang lain. Aku menghela nafas ketika mereka pergi. Sudahlah Kyungsoo dia bukan milikmu lagi. Ucapku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"UMMA.."

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, ya ampun gadis ini masih saja memanggilku umma. Dia bahkan tahu jika kau seorang laki-laki. Saat ini aku sedang di kafetaria bersama dengan sahabatku Park Chanyeol, Jung Eunji dan Yong Junhyung.

"Yak Yoojung-ah kemari, cepat!" Eunji melambaikan tangannya menyuruhnya kemari. Aku mendengus. Sementara Chanyeol dan Junhyung hyung, tertawa melihat Yoojung berlari. Ia mendudukan dirinya dihadapanku.

"Umma~" panggilnya. Aku hanya menatap malas kearahnya.

"Umma~" rengeknya lagi dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Yak berhentilah memanggilku umma. Aku laki-laki kau tahu?!"

Ia mengangguk "Iya aku tahu umma, tapi kau itu cantik dan manis" Ia mengedipkan matanya membuatku bergidig ngeri.

"Aku tampan. Behentilah kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau makan umma, aku lapar~"

"Pesan saja sana"

"Tidak mau, aku ingin di pesankan olehmu"

"Yak, kau ini. Per-"

"Pergilah, Kyung. Kasihan anakmu kelaparan" Ledek Junhyung hyung

"Umma macam apa kau ini membiarkan anaknya kelaparan" kali ini si tiang yang meledekku.

Aku menatap tajam mereka semua tapi mereka malah tertawa. Aku kesal sungguh.

"Baiklah kau menang." Ucapku kepada Yoojung.

"Yee~ Umma Jjang!" koar mereka. Aku hanya memutar bola mata malas, dan pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Setelah memesan makanan yang Yoojung inginkan, aku melangkah menuju meja tempatku tadi.

"Ini pesananmu. Makanlah" Aku melanjutkan memakan makananku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Terimakasih, Umma" ucap Yoojung.

Kami makan dengan lahap sesekali kami melemparkan candaan dan tak jarang saling mengejek. Suasana itu ramai membuatku bisa melupakan tentangnya meski hanya sedikit. Terimakasih teman.

.

.

.

 _At first, when I thought about me without you  
Everyone called me crazy_

 _Now I don't cry at thoughts of you  
I don't wake up from crying  
I think I'm used to it now, I'm OK_

 _We're laughing in the photos  
As if we're teasing and joking  
I think I knew why so many people were jealous  
We were so pretty_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat pertama kali kita berpisah, aku terpuruk, aku menyesal, aku baru menyadari bahwa hari hari yang aku lewati denganmu penuh dengan cinta. Setiap malam tiba aku menangis. Menangisi kebodohanku dulu, menangisi kepedihan hati ini. Setiap kali aku merindukanmu aku merebahkan diriku tanpa berpikir apapun hingga akhirnya aku tak akan bisa tertidur. Keesokan harinya aku akan bangun dengan kantung mata di wajahku. Seperti makhluk tanpa nyawa mereka menganggapku gila. Mereka tak akan mengerti bagaimana aku, bagaimana perasaanku. Semua terasa seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat menyakitkan.

Aku terduduk di sofa tempat kita berbagi canda tawa. Aku tersenyum membayangkan kenangan kita. Saat kau memeluk hangat tubuhku, membuat lelucon hingga aku tertawa keras, tatapan matamu yang teduh membuatku jatuh semakin jauh dalam pesonamu. Kedua matamu yang menatapku Semuanya masih belum bisa kulupakan. Sekarang, aku tidak pernah menangis lagi ketika teringat tentangmu. Aku tidak pernah terbangun hanya karenamu lagi. Mungkin aku sudah terbiasa hidup tanpamu. Namun, Ketika bayanganmu pergi dariku kembali teringat, rasanya menyakitkan sungguh sulit.

Aku beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarku. Aku meraih bingkai foto di nakas kemudian mendudukan tubuhku di pinggiran ranjang. Aku membelai lembut foto itu. Itu foto kita berdua. Kau menggunakan hoodie couple kita, membuat V-sign tersenyum manis kearah kamera, dengan diriku yang ada di sampingmu mempoutkan bibirku kearah pipimu. Ku simpan kembali foto tersebut. Pantas saja semua orang cemburu kepada kita dulu, karena kita begitu manis. Aku terkekeh pelan saat pikiran itu terlintas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di perpustakan aku berpapasan denganmu yang saat itu akan mengambil buku tentang music karena meskipun aku seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tapi aku pun aktif di ekstrakulikuler vocal. Aku tersenyum kearahmu dan kau balas tersenyum canggung.

"Hai, Jongin" Ucapku. Jongin. Aku selalu memanggilnya dengan nama asli entahlah aku merasa nyaman dan diapun tidak memprotesnya.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Lama tidak bertemu" balasnya masih dengan senyum canggung yang tersemat.

"Ya sudah lama sekali ku pikir. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mendapat tugas untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu dan aku kesini untuk mencari referensi. Dan kau?"

"Hm? Aku? Aku sama sepertimu" jawabku dengan senyuman. Kami sama sama terdiam. Menatap wajah satu sama lain. Jujur saja aku merindukannya. Ingin sekali aku menyentuh wajahnya. Tapi aku sadar jangan sampai aku memiliki perasaan yang jauh lagi. Ia sudah memiliki kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Jongin.." panggilku.

"Ya?" lirihnya.

"Istirahatlah, wajahmu pucat dan ku terlihat sangat lelah. Makanlah dengan baik, perbanyaklah memakan sayuran. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu. Kurangilah meminum kopimu itu. Sudah berapa lama kau tidak merapikan dirimu, huh? Kau berantakan sekali" Aku menepuk bajunya, berjinjit untuk merapikan rambutnya.

"Nah kau sudah tampan" Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian aku membulatkan mataku menyadari apa yang aku lakukan, aku menunduk. "Ya bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo" aku berujar pelan, memukul mukul kepalaku. Ia mengenggam tanganku.

"Hentikan kepalamu bisa sakit" Ucapnya lembut.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Jongin." Ia hanya diam.

"Kyungsoo" Aku mendongak. Menatapnya seakan bertanya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" Ia menatapku sendu.

"..."

"..."

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku. Ia tidak menjawab apapun, aku tersenyum.

"Perpisahan memang seperti ini adanya, semua akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Awalnya aku berpikir bisakah aku tanpamu? Dulu aku selalu menangis mengingatmu, aku selalu terbangun ketika aku memimpikanmu. Aku tidak mengerti meskipun kau telah mengkhianatiku, meskipun kau telah menyianyiakan kepercayaanku padamu, aku masih bisa memaafkanmu." Aku terdiam sebentar menatap wajahnya. Kemuadian melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Sekarang, aku tidak pernah menangis lagi ketika teringat tentangmu aku tidak pernah terbangun hanya karenamu lagi. Tapi- " Aku meraba wajahnya, kemudian mengelus matanya.

"Kedua matamu yang menatapku semuanya masih belum bisa kulupakan. Aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi ketika bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku sudah terbiasa tanpamu. Kau hanya seseorang yang sudah pergi dariku. Kau menjadi bagian dari cintaku yang berlalu. Ya, aku baik baik saja." Aku tersenyum. Aku mendongak melihatnya menemukan Ia menatapku dengan pandangan sendunya, dengan airmata yang sama mengalir.

"Uljima~ Jangan menangis, Jongin." Aku mengulurkan tanganku, untuk menghapus airmatanya. Ia terdiam masih dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Ia memelukku erat, seketika pertahananku runtuh di pelukannya. Aku menangis lagi, meluapkan semuanya kepada dirinya. Aku balas memeluknya. Mengelus punggungnya.

"Kai.." seseorang memanggilnya dan ku yakini Itu adalah suara perempuan. Aku dan dia menoleh. Itu Sulli kekasih barunya. Ia memandang kami dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku membelalakkan mataku, ini tidak benar. Aku melepaskan pelukan Jongin dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ma-maaf A-aku permisi." Ujarku, berlari keluar perpustakaan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Meninggalkan dirinya dan kekasihnya.

Aku merasa ada yang memelukku, aku tahu siapa orang yang memelukku.

"Chanyeol" lirihku.

"Tenanglah, hentikan tangisanmu" ujarnya sembari mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku baik baik saja, Chan. Aku baik-baik saja" ucapku dengan terisak. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

END

..

.. _Maaf kalau kalian menemukan typo, dan cerita ini gak ngefeel serta memberikan kesan untuk kalian. Review juseyo^^_

 _._

 _._

 _Pebe 1301_


End file.
